


Not The Same

by fandom_hell, xFlowerDog



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Angst, HELLA LOT OF ANGST, M/M, and maybe a bit of smut, probably more fluff in later chapters, there's some fluff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_hell/pseuds/fandom_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFlowerDog/pseuds/xFlowerDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something drastic happens in Tom and Tord's relationship, and Tord is left heartbroken.  Will they ever be able to patch things up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes Like Hazel Twinkle in the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah I just used lyrics from bombs on monday by melanie m in the chapter title and chapter summary fight me I can do what I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when they're crying.  
> Even when they're crying.

"Hey, uh, Tord?" Tom asked from the door to the living room.

Tord was sitting on the red couch, watching another one of his dumb sitcoms, when he heard Tom's voice.  He glanced over, giving a somewhat annoyed look.

"What?"

"Can we go outside?  And... Look at the stars?"

"Why?  That sounds dumb.  I'm trying to watch TV."

"Please?" Tom asked gently, walking behind the couch and grabbing Tord's shoulders.  "For me?"

Tord grumbled slightly, but agreed to go outside with him, which made Tom faintly smile.

They walked outside and sat down on the chairs without a word, gazing up into the sky, and slowly grabbing each other's hand.

Tord looked to Tom.  Tom was absolutely gorgeous, and sweet, and caring, and Tord just loved him to death, even though he had a strange way of showing affection.  Tord looked at the way the moonlight illuminated his skin, and how his black eyes glistened while looking up at the stars, and how particularly soft his lips looked right now- he wanted to kiss him.

But unfortunately for Tord, Tom had other plans.

"This is actually pretty nice," Tord remarked, looking up to the sky and enjoying the small breeze that flowed through his hair.

"Yeah, but uh... I actually came out here to, like, talk to you about something.  Something kind of serious..."

Tord stiffened slightly.  "What is it?

"Well, um, I've kind of been thinking about us lately- y'know, as a couple -and, well..." Tom trailed off, looking away from the sky to the ground.

Tord could feel his heart twist in his chest.  "W-Well what?"

"Well, you haven't exactly been treating me the greatest lately.  Like inside for example, when you said looking at the stars was dumb."

"Aw jeez, Tom i'm sorry, i'm enjoying myself now though, so isn't that all that should matter?"

"No, you liking to look at stars with me right now isn't the problem.  What i'm saying right now is that i'm not as happy with you as I was before.  When we got together, you were so nice, but... You've kind of changed.  You're not the same as you were."

"Wh-What do you mean by all this?  Are you saying you want me to change?  Because if that's it, then I w-"

"I'm saying we should break up."

An unbearable silence pierced the air between them, and Tord was sure he could physically feel his heart break.  Tom stared at Tord with furrowed eyebrows, and Tord stared back with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"A-Are you serious...?"

"Yes."

More extremely uncomfortable silence.

"...Do you want me to move out?"

"No.  We just won't be dating anymore," and with that Tord made a calmer expression, but Tom quickly interrupted relief.  "But we're not gonna be friends either."

Tord stared at him again, the tears that formed earlier starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Maybe I should just move out..."

"Maybe you should."

Tom looked away from Tord and looked to the sky, Tord doing the same in immense sorrow.

What was Tord going to do now?  Tom was his favorite person in his life, and now he was leaving?  He looked down at his pale thumbs, which he was twiddling together.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Tom stood up and looked at Tord in his now tear-stained red hoodie.  "I'm going inside.  You can just... Come inside whenever, I guess."

Tord's eyes trailed after Tom as he slowly walked inside, neither of them making another noise.

Once Tom was inside, he looked to the yard and watched the green grass flowing in the light breeze.  He shifted his gaze slightly upwards to look at the soft orange leaves blowing in the wind.  Then he looked to the sky, admiring the moon and stars shining brightly upon him.  His hazel eyes twinkled in the starlight, even as tears gently streamed down his cheeks.

The relaxing surroundings calmed him, even though he was still panicking over being dumped, and his eyes starting slowly fluttering to a close as he observed the constellations in the sky.  And before he finally fell asleep, and shooting star flew in the sky until it went past his vision.

He didn't go inside that night.


	2. Just Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have till 12:30 to leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EY THIS CHAPTER IS WRITEN BY FANDOM_HELL

Tord woke up to the sound of birds and the light of the sun, beaming in his eyes. "Faen..." He mumbled, sitting up and running his eyes, red and stinging from crying. 

Suddenly, he busted into reality and remembered everything from last night. How he said he would move out and... Tom. Suddenly he started crying softly to himself, not caring who saw him. 

"Tord!?-" He familiar voice called out to him. Tord looked up an quickly wiped his tears, it's was Edd.  
"Tord... What're you doing out here... Crying? Are you okay?" He asked his friend, holding out a hand for him, "you don't look to good.."  
"Oh Edd... He fucked me over.. Tom dumped me..." He took the taller makes hand, standing up.

Edds face softened, "he did...?" He sighed, "Tord I'm... I'm so sorry." He stepped closer to the Norwegian, pulling him in for a hug. "Life isn't fair, huh? That doesn't matter right now though, you should head inside, it's freezing." Edd motioned to the house, "I'll be in soon and I'll make you some bacon."  
"Thanks Edd..." 

Tord opened the door and looked around the living room, nobody was there so he walked in fully and sat down, running a hand through his slightly died down spikes in his hair. "I shouldn't have been such a dick to Tom... I brought this on myself.

"Yeah you did." A voice behind Tord said, It was Tom. "I though I told you to leave?" He grumbled, staring down at the shorter male. "You better get out before I make you."  
"Edd said-"  
"I don't care what Edd said! Get upstairs and pack your things. If you're not out by 12:30 you're so fucked." Tom said walking away.

Tord stood up, it was 12:16, "okay.." He nodded and walked upstairs. "Why me..."

\-----14 MINUTE SKIP-----

Edd opened the door to his house, "Hey where's Tord?" He asked himself, looking around.  
"I'm going." Tord said, walking down the stairs and sighing.  
"No way. I'm not letting this happen. This is my house and Tom can't kick you out. Get your Norski ass in the kitchen." Edd said sternly.


	3. Don't be Brokenhearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, how could I refuse when you put it like that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APRIL I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO FINISH THIS JESUS CHR IST

"O-Okay..." Tord said shyly.  He walked into the kitchen, following closely behind Edd, and sat down at the table.

A few moments of silence passed, before Edd finally spoke up.  "The bacon's ready.  I made some toast, too," he looked back with a smile.

Tord faintly smiled back.  "Sounds delicious."

Edd came back moments later with two plates, both holding two slices of toast and two pieces of bacon.  He gently placed a plate in front of Tord, and set the other across from Tord.  Edd sat down.

"So," Edd started, taking a bite of his toast.  He continued once he gulped down his bite.  "If you don't mind, can you tell me what exactly happened with you and Tom?"

Tord averted his gaze from Edd down to his plate.  "Sure," he quickly mumbled, taking a bite of his bacon to avoid talking for the moment.  He gulped it down.  "Okay, so..." he started, looking back up at Edd and wondering where to start.  "I think I've been treating him bad lately.  I don't know.  I thought I was treating him okay, but apparently he wasn't happy.  He asked me to look at the stars with him last night, and I was annoyed at first, but I ended up saying yeah," he took another bite of his bacon and continued talking even as his mouth was full.  "Then he told me he brought me outside to tell me something, and I asked what it was," he swallowed.  "And that's when he told me he was breaking up with me.  I... I might've cried... Just a little bit," he paused, looking away from Edd to the side.  "But then he told me I can move out or stay here, but me and him won't be friends.  I said maybe I should just move out, and he agreed then went inside.  There may have been more crying after that, but I ended up falling asleep out there," Tord finished, taking another bite of his bacon.  Edd still looked as if he was waiting for more, so Tord finished with: "That is all."

Edd stared at him for a few moments, processing all that Tord said, while Tord stared down at his plate taking small bites of his food.

"Oh my god, Tord... I'm so sorry," Edd finally whispered.

"It's okay, I guess..." he trailed off, taking more bites of his food then swallowing.  "I guess I  _should_ really go soon, though," he took the last few bites of his meal, then pushed his plate forward to get it out of the way.

"What?  No way!  I already told you I won't let Tom kick you out," Edd said quickly, then looked as if he was thinking about something.  Soon a sudden fire burned in his eyes.  "I know what we'll do!"

"What?"

"You will win Tom back!  It won't happen right away, and it won't be easy, but with my help, we can get him back to you!" Edd said enthusiastically.

Tord was shocked, but quickly responded after developing all that Edd had said.  "Edd, I don't think we can-"

"Oh, come on!" Edd almost shouted.  "It'll work if we put our best effort into it!  We can even have Matt help us!  And come on, you can't truthfully admit that you don't want Tom back!"

Tord stared at Edd for a few moments, trying to develop the best excuse as to why they couldn't do that, and why that was the worst idea ever, but he couldn't think of any excuses.  I mean, why not just go for it?  It's not like he could lose anything for trying to win him back, and maybe,  _maybe_ , he could actually win him back.  Once realizing all this, he gave Edd the most genuine smile in hours.

"Well, how could I refuse when you put it like that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT


	4. Strategy One: Shameless flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T dawg tries to get t-Rex 2 luv him
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Honk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SHORT IM SORRY

Tom groaned at Edds enquiry, "Listen, it will just make things harder if he stays." He almost shouted at Edd, who was sitting across from him.  
"Nonsense! I know you Tom, you'll get over it." Edd laughed and stood up, "See ya later Tom, I've gotta talk to Tord." Edd walked out of the kitchen and Doha the hall.

Tord looked at his door like it had murdered someone when he heard knocking come from it, "Who's there!?"  
"It's just Edd, you bafoon..." Edd chuckled, "Tom doesn't really like the idea of you staying but oh well, it's my house, right?" 

Tord opened the door, "You tell em, Buddy." Tord let Edd in, opening the door wider and giving a gesture as to say, "Come in!" Edd walked in and sat down on Tords bed.  
"So, we need plans and strategies.." Edd muttered, "first plan?"  
"Talking and flirting..?" Tord suggested, taking a smoke from his cigarette.  
"Good idea." Edd nodded and wrote down, "Hm, what about the next step being smiling and engaging in conversation more?" Edd spoke up once again.  
"Good idea." Tord nodded.  
"It's settled then! Let the plan commence!"

STRATEGY ONE: TALKING AND FLIRTING!:

 

Tord walked into the kitchen, "Hey, Tom!"

Tom looked like someone from the US military had just walked in and shouted at him, "What?" He spat back.  
"Just checking on you, Love~" Tord sang as he walked out.   
"Nice!" Edd laughed as Tord gave him a high five.


End file.
